Mistletoe
by Candelabra
Summary: Based during the earlier episodes of Season One, Milly decides that the student council room needs to be decorated and comes up with a special prize for whoever puts in the most effort... Kallen is not amused. Oneshot. Unoriginal title ftw.


**A/N: **Just a quick little piece of fluff... and it's actually longer than any of the 'chapters' for my chaptered fic. Well, go figure. Anyway, just a piece of holiday fluff for the Christmas season... based way back in Season One, back when they were all just crazy kids in the student council. Before Narita, I'd think, as Shirley still has her memory in this and is not being depressed. And, uh, probably is in fact not canon-compliant at all, considering, y'know, Christmas and all... whatever.

Oddly enough, this is from the kink meme, but there's no smut. The prompt was crazy shenanigans in the student council and mistletoe. And Lelouch. Secondary character was up to the writer, and I chose Kallen since I haven't written any LelouchxKallen yet.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, or there would have been a lot more character deaths. Yeah. Trust me.

* * *

_How did I get talked into doing this again...?_ thought Kallen as she balanced precariously atop a stool, reaching to set a cheap, glitter-covered star on the top of the Student Council's Christmas tree.

"That's right!" called Milly from the background. "Just like that... oh, don't fall now!"

With a roll of her eyes that none of the others could see, Kallen righted her balance in an instant. _Oh, that's right. Milly. _She sighed as she listened to the conversation from below — Rivalz shouting his encouragement, Suzaku gently chiding Milly for making a supposedly sick and weakly girl partake in the setting up of the room, Shirley expressing her worry, and Lelouch, as always, watching from the background with a tiny, mocking smile on his lips — _**this** is why I hate Britannia, _she thought to herself as she finally managed to set it atop.

"Alright, I'm coming down," she called back. Suzaku held out a hand to help her down, a gentlemanly gesture which nevertheless would have earned him a glare (Kallen wasn't feeling particularly reasonable at the moment) were she not pretending to be sick and weakly and all kinds of pathetic at the moment.

"Alright! Good job, Kallen!" said Milly in a far too exuberant voice for Kallen's liking. The Black Knights had been involved in a raid last night, and the last thing she wanted was to be up and about running to obey the crazy school president's every whim. _I should have just said I was sick and stayed home,_ she complained inwardly as Milly began explaining her next plan, and stifled a yawn. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lelouch do the same. Huh, he looked rather worse for the wear, as well... was he still gambling then, as Shirley seemed to believe?

"... Le-_louch_!"finished Milly in a sing-song voice, and the boy in question groaned.

"... President..."

"No, no, I will hear no more of your complaints. Now get up here!" And she beckoned to him. With a much beleaguered sigh, Lelouch complied and stepped up to where she stood — on the table, in fact, commanding everyone on high.

"Now, hear everyone!" cried the president to the rest of the Student Council members. "As a prize for the person who has put in the most hard work, that person shall get to meet with Lelouch... underneath the mistletoe!"

There was a decided lack of enthusiasm in response to this revelation.

"Er, president," said Suzaku, scratching his head apologetically, "It's just us. Just the student council..."

Milly waved a hand at him. "Hush, boy. I don't want to hear your complaints. Get to work, everyone!"

Grumbling a little about how she treated them as slaves, the other members set to work transforming the rest of the room into a presentable Christmas ballroom, as Milly had requested.

Having decided that putting the star on top of the tree was quite enough, Kallen sat down at the table with a weary sigh.

"You're not going to try?" She turned to see Lelouch leaning against the table looking quite tired.

She snorted. "No. I think I've done enough... won't you?"

"To have a chance with myself beneath the mistletoe? ... hm, an appealing idea... But no, I'll leave it to Milly to decide who will be the winner."

They both looked across the room to the other members scrambling about, trying to set up the room to the president's standards.

"What, even if she picks Rivalz?" asked Kallen, amused.

He twitched at that. "I doubt she will... even the president's not that cruel. Although..." and he frowned a little, looking almost worried.

"Better get up and put in some effort, or I bet she will," advised Kallen.

"... you may be right," he said at last, lightly, and stood. Leaning her cheek against her hand, she watched as he went over to help the others, making a great show of exertion as he did so.

Within an hour's time the decorating of the room was completed, and the entire student council sat back to admire their good work — with the exception of Kallen, who had done barely anything and was instead falling asleep at the table.

She was vaguely aware of a whispered conversation going on somewhere to the left of her, between Milly and her vice-president.

"Alright!" said the president at last, clapping her hands together. "The votes have been tallied..."

("What votes?" Suzaku asked Rivalz, "Do you remember voting?" and was promptly hushed)

"... and we have decided on the winner of the grand prize!"

There was a very tense pause during which Shirley blushed and tried not to look like she was very hopeful at all, Suzaku managed to smile in a way that was at once endearing and entirely creepy at Lelouch, Nina blushed and fidgeted with her skirt, Rivalz tried to look anywhere but at Milly, and Kallen let out a light snore.

"This person... has put in more effort than all of the others combined, just by showing up today. Even now, she is suffering from the aftermath of giving us so much help despite feeling so ill... let's give it up for... Kallen Stadtfeld!"

Snort. Blink. "Huh? What?" Kallen woke and stared in amazement as Milly and the other members of the student council clapped with varying degrees of enthusiasm. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. _Wait... I won the contest...? **Shit**!_

"O-oi," she said weakly as Milly came bounding over to help her stand.

"I'm so sorry," whispered the president quickly, "I should have noticed that you weren't feeling well... but! This should make up for it!" And she snickered almost evilly as she led the 'sickly' girl over to where Lelouch waited beneath the mistletoe that dangled just in front of the doorway, looking almost bored.

"I — er — wait!" protested Kallen as she was unceremoniously shoved in front of him.

"Well?" he said, smiling easily. "I guess I didn't get stuck with Rivalz after all."

She leaned back warily. "I, um... that is... waitaminute, I did hardly anything...!"

He nodded. "I know. You must have been feeling really sick. I mentioned it to the president..."

_Hold on, **he** mentioned it? That means... he suggested...! _Her eyes widened and she couldn't keep herself from blushing as she realized the implications of that.

He looked entirely too smug when she stepped back, staring up at him uncertainly, and she narrowed her eyes. _No way. He's just doing this to annoy me, it doesn't mean that he's at all... interested_...

"Hurry up and kiss already!" said Milly impatiently. Out of the corner of her eye, Kallen saw that Suzaku appeared to be trying to comfort Shirley somewhat, or at least stop her from jumping between Kallen and Lelouch, and that Rivalz was pointing a camera at them.

"Well..?" prompted Lelouch in that annoyingly smooth, deep voice of his. Kallen turned her attention back to him, and noticed all of a sudden that beneath his smug smile he looked... decidedly uncertain.

_Would this... maybe be his first kiss, too?_ she wondered, and taking that as almost a challenge she reached up and kissed him harshly, without warning.

There was a camera flash and a whoop from Rivalz, an anguished cry of "Lulu!" from Shirley. This was all irrelevant to Kallen — for just this once, she was aware only of Lelouch.

He had stiffened at first, surprised that she would take the initiative — but in another moment he relaxed against her, moved his lips in an almost nervous manner and opened them, questioning, almost. A tongue probed at her lips, and, equally surprised, she accepted it. What a strange feeling, to have someone else's tongue inside her mouth, moving against hers, and when did his hands move so that they were in her hair, on her cheek, soft and warm and making her almost melt into him...

With a gasp, she pulled away. There were more camera flashes and Milly was saying something about Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight, and Shirley looked positively devastated, but —

"Merry Christmas, Kallen Stadtfeld," said Lelouch easily, voice even and calm, a faint blush the only proof that he had even noticed the level of intimacy in their kiss.

As he smiled down at her and stepped back, her cheeks flamed and she could only think to mutter, "Merry Christmas, Lelouch Lamperouge," in reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, isn't that a nice change from my angst-gloom-doom and frightening-crack? Heh. Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated. =)


End file.
